


The Road Trip...

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-The Raven King, Road Trips, YouTuber Henry Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: School is finally over. Henry, Blue, and Gansey are on a road trip around the United States. And of course, being them, they can't help but document it.Disclaimer: I don't own the Raven Cycle. If I did, Noah would still be alive.





	1. ChengWithTheHair - Virginia

Henry smiles, holding his phone up close to his face, and turns on the camera. He leans against the door of the Pig, and cloud of dust explodes from behind him as he does. He rolls his eyes. His expression immediately shifts to a smile that barely reaches his eyes.

“Hey, everyone! It’s me. It’s Henry. It’s Cheng with The Hair! And I’m on a road trip!”

He grins again, his smile infectious, and Gansey can’t help but smile too. Henry switches the camera, panning the shot out to the beautiful Virginia countryside.

“Look at that, isn’t it beautiful?”

The boy laughs at that, moving to run a hand through his hair, before he remembers the ridiculous amounts of gel he put in it. Blue chimes in, shoving her hand against his shoulder.

“Yeah, if you like pollution.” She beams at him, eyes mischievous.

Before she can blink, Henry turns the camera around, pointing it at her. He leans close to the microphone, whispering in a documentary-style voice.

“Here, we see a Blue in her natural habitat,” he says seriously, then adds, “On a road trip, with a wonderful guy with spiky hair, That’s me.”

Blue flips off the camera, sticking out her tongue. Without looking back at them, Gansey slaps her hand down, sighing loudly.

“And that’s Gansey! These two are my favorite people in the world!”

Henry turns around the camera for just long enough for the audience to see him blow a kiss at the others, before switching around again to show their reactions. Blue just rolls her eyes. Gansey blushes, rubbing his eyes, and the camera shakes as Henry laughs.

The camera turns off, and the image goes dark for a couple of seconds.

* * *

 It returns, showing the Pig, now parked on the side of the road. The sun is setting, and the sky is the same pale pink as Gansey’s shirt. Gansey and Blue, sitting together on the front of the car, wave at the camera, and one of them (probably Blue) throws a fry at the phone.

“How dare you!” he yells, running over to the old car, jumping up and nearly knocking Blue off. Henry slides of again, and he tries the other side, pouting at Gansey until he gives him space. Blue reaches over Gansey to hand Henry a sandwich.

He turns the camera around to face him, and pouts dramatically. He does that a lot.

“I love you guys, but I’ve gotta vanish for now, sorry... dinner is calling me,” he winks and the screen goes dark again.

* * *

 The sky is a pink again, but this time the sun is rising, not setting. Henry is wearing yet another Madonna t-shirt, and his hair is somehow even spikier than yesterday, It isn’t moving at all, despite the strong wind in the fast moving car.

The Jaws theme can be heard off screen. Henry sighs dramatically, spinning the screen around to Blue. She shrugs, smiling innocently, and the sounds continue. The shot pans to Gansey, who is trying desperately not to laugh, or look at his friends. He gives in, laughing. After a moment, the camera switches to Henry’s face.

“So. Life update. Gansey is a complete idiot. Blue is gorgeous and horrible as always. And I’m so incredibly fabulous!” He winks at the camera yet again.

The video continues in silence for a while, showing the beautiful forests the group is driving through. The sunlight shining down is golden. Everything looks almost supernatural in its elegance.

As it gets brighter and brighter, the scene grows more obscured by the light reflecting off the car, and the camera lens. Henry shifts the camera to watch the inhabitants of the car instead.

Blue leans forward against the back of Gansey’s chair, resting her hand on his shoulder. She chatters cheerfully at him, and when she notices the camera, she begins to talk louder, drawing Henry into the conversation. Soon, she’s holding his hand too, and they’re laughing, and singing, and discussing all sorts of ridiculous things.

“Fuck!” Henry groans.

“What’s up, Henry?” Gansey asks quietly, turning his head back to them.

“My phone’s dying!”

The group sighs almost as one. Henry turns the camera back to himself.

“Sorry guys. I love y’all, but my phone is dying. So I’m signing out for now, I guess! Oh god, I forgot a title for this vi--” the video cuts out. The screen remains dark.

Words appear in white in the center of the screen.

* _Sorry again. Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of my road trip series - Virginia*_


	2. The Comments - Virginia

**Not_Your_Deers • 2 hours ago**

00:36 “Hey, everyone…” Literally every time I hear that it makes my day. 

 

**Oh No • 36 minutes ago**

I would literally give my left leg to be in that car. 

**ChengWithTheHair • 23 minutes ago**

             Please don’t that would hurt! 

  
  


**CarManiac • 55 minutes ago**

Is that a Camaro? I want that car.

**Oscar Matthews • 43 minutes ago**

                       I thought Cheng was energy efficient? That car is atrocious.

**CarManiac • 28 minutes ago**

                       Yeah but it’s still awesome. 

**The Lorax • 3 minutes ago**

                       It’s actually more energy efficient than you’d think. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my best attempt at formatting like YouTube comments. Hope its not to painful. 
> 
> (Also did you spot the little cameo from another member of the Gangsey?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be up ASAP. Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
